1. Field of the Invention
In power lifting, athletes lift tremendous amounts of weight, often in excess of 1,000 pounds. When an athlete is engaged in this rigorous activity, they place a tremendous amount of stress on their joints, and too much weight, or excess stress, can put the athlete at risk. To minimize this risk, many athletes wrap pre-tensioned knee wraps around their knees for added support. The problem with pre-tensioned knee wraps is that the tighter they are wound, the tighter they can be wrapped around the knees. It is difficult to consistently wrap and re-wrap knee wraps with the needed tension. Athletes lifting over 1,000 pounds need every bit of energy they can muster, and the painful process of manually rolling wraps by hand requires the athlete to expend valuable energy, and results in fatigue and tremendous pain to the athletes' forearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another invention has attempted to solve this problem, but their inventions do not offer the same solution or functionality that the present invention (wrap adaptor) solves. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0218090 to David A. Stith titled “Power Wrap Roller” (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/372,046) uses a larger separate stand alone device that uses multiple rollers to wrap the knee wraps. This device is bulkier, larger, and does not offer the portability that is offered by the wrap adaptor.